Pirates Tale: Entry of Nico Robin
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: As I walked out from the wooden stairwell and onto the soft grass of the deck, I had only two things on my mind, Roronoa Zoro and a cup of coffee. I guess I always noticed our ship's swordsman, with his unique tan skin and green hair. But what..."


As I walked out from the wooden stairwell and onto the soft grass of the deck, I had only two things on my mind, Roronoa Zoro and a cup of coffee. I guess I always noticed our ship's swordsman, with his unique tan skin and green hair. But what always drew to him were his eyes. The green eyes that matched his hair and emitted a soft, caring tone, much unlike his tough and sharp exterior. Let's just say he's worth the several glances I give him.

Now, about that cup of coffee.

To get that, I'd have to walk to the kitchen, so I set off. On the way, I passed the members of our crew.

"Oi! Ohiyo Robin!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper waved to me as I walked by. I smiled and greeted them back.

I have always loved Luffy. Not as a romantic figure, but I love him. I love him more than anyone else, except for my mother of course. He's always smiling and so happy-go-lucky that you can't help but be happy too. He's a good captain too, who understands just about everyone and sticks up for them even when they can't themselves, just like he did for me. I am grateful for that.

I've also noticed he never drinks alcohol. But, he doesn't need it. He can get drunk just by partying or being himself without getting close to a drop. I also have to admit, Sencho-san is a handsome guy, but the small glances and affectionate "run-into's" with the navigator prove he's taken. I feel happy for those two really, Navigator-san is a nice girl. Unusually cruel and punishing at times but, nice.

Usopp and Chopper are two of a kind. They fit right in. Their childish innocence and naivety make me almost envy them. Those two really can remind you of Sencho-san's childish side. Doctor-san is the cutest doctor I have ever seen and Nagahana-kun, just take a look at his nose.

While I was making my mini trip to the kitchen, I was surprised that the shipwright, Franky, was not anywhere to be seen. Straight ahead of me though, was the usual morning scene. I saw our musician, Brooke the Gentleman Skeleton fly away from our dearest navigator (I bet he asked her if he could see his panties again!), who was fuming with rage and shaking the fist she just with at him.

Ah, I finally entered the kitchen. I opened the door and was greeted by the familiar "Ohiyo Robin-chwan!" of our cook, Sanji, and the sizzling of pots and pans as he cooked breakfast.

Cook-san (aka Ero-cook by Swordsman-san) loves girls. Actually, that is an understatement. He basically lives to serve the opposite sex. What I cannot get my mind off of is how he has not picked up a single girl yet. Cook-san always showers affections on girls. He cooks for girls (he's the best), carries our various shopping bags, flirts with us, etc. Cook-san is also handsome, like movie star handsome, with his blond hair and blue eyes he can seemingly get any girl. But apparently, the only girl I've seen to show any affection for him was this girl on one of the islands we passed by who had pink hair and green eyes. Oh well, she couldn't join our crew.

"Robin-chan?"

"Oh, yes Cook-san?"

"Can you tell everyone breakfast is ready? I'll set the table."

"Okay," I walked out of the kitchen, completely forgetting about the coffee.

"Miina!" I called out to everyone,"Breakfast is ready!"

"BREAKFAST?!" I heard Sencho-san shout, "BBBBBBBBRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKKKKFFFFFFFFAAAAASSTT!" And he sped toward the kitchen. Everyone calmly followed, including Zoro and Franky, who heard Sencho-san's breakfast cheer.

The meal was the usual bustling uproar, with Sencho-san shouting for more meat and attempting to steal our food. Everywhere Sencho-san stretched though, his hand was met with a fork. This continued for a while until the meal was over. It was Swordsman-san's turn to help with the dishes, so the two rivals stayed while everyone else walked out to continue their day.

The day passed by smoothly. Navigator-san was in her room drawing maps, Nagahana-kun and Doctor-san were toying around with experiments, Swordsman-san trained, Sencho-san goofed off with Franky and Brooke, and Kokku-san stayed watch. I sat up on deck relaxing in the grass while reading a book. It was a very interesting book called "The Outsiders" by a teenager named S.E. Hinton.

* * *

Nighttime... 

I looked out onto the calm sea from the railing. Well, not really, it was too dark to see anything. I heard the sea calmly _swish_ in gentle waves while making it's own lullaby. I couldn't sleep, so all I did was listen, with my chin cradled in my palm. I listened to the song with undivided attention until-

"You're awake?" I heard a deep voice from behind me.

I swirved around and met a familiar face lit up by a candle. "Shouldn't I be asking that to you, Swordsman-san?" I felt slightly nervous, but I did what I always did and hid it.

The swordsman chuckled and walked up to the railing next to me. "You're right." He place the candle between us on the railing and leaned slightly over to look at the sea. We just stood there for a few minutes.

"Do you listen to it too?" He asked, breaking the silence

I could feel my heart beating inside my chest for some reason, but I kept my composure on the outside. "What?"

"Do you listen to it? The sea?" The soothing voice asked me.

"Yes." I then noticed that I never really was this close to him before...

"It makes you want to remember things, doesn't it? Happy things?" He leaned in toward me.

My heart was pounding on my ribcage, trying to break free. By now, I almost gave in. "Yes," I replied calmly. and I leaned in to make my lips connect with his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I wrapped mine around his head, trying to bring him in closer. We calmly parted and smiled at each other. It was the first time I had ever seen Zoro smile a real smile, not some victory or taunting smirk. Zoro seemed to snap out of a trance and asked,

"Um...coffee?"

"Sure," I replied. And he walked away.

* * *

I am now back here in my room, preparing to write in my journal. I know Navigator-san already has a log for the whole voyage, but I want to have my own. One to show to others after our journey is long over, for generations and generations to come. Something for me to add to the history I always study. 

But, how should I start this entry? I thought about it and finally came up with something.

"As I walked out from the wooden stairwell and onto the soft grass of the deck, I had only two things on my mind, Roronoa Zoro and a cup of coffee..."


End file.
